User talk:Thescarydude
Welcome I would just like to welcome you to GTA Wiki. I hope that you like this website and decide to stay. You may want to look at Help, and Policy. Again, welcome to GTA Wiki. If you have any questions feel free to contact Gboyers or myself. A-Dust 20:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Images Thank you for uploading the images, but could you please not use the Gallery heading for the image. These are not particularly helpful when looking at lists, not knowing what the image is meant to show. A suggestion is to name the image after what it shows. So for example, an image of a Blista Compact may be Blista Compact.jpg or Blista Compact 2.jpg. Thank you once again. A-Dust 00:00, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Regina Don't worry, I don't think it was designed to mimic one real car in specific, rather to give that "Mid-80s-wooden panel" station wagon look we all know and hate. I know I can't pinpoint any specific design elements on it, tbh. That Thing There 00:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) As generic as the GTA SA one is, I was talking about the GTA IV rendition. I guess I'll have to keep googling.--Thescarydude 00:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Rockstar's odd in their ways with cars, that's all I know. :P That Thing There 00:53, 19 March 2009 (UTC) GTA IV cars No car is "directly" styled off of one car, as that would be copyright infringement.. Look at the Merit - You KNOW it's an Impala, the side "opera" windows give it away; but the front and rear are slightly varied; same with the Fortune. The headlights and grille shape are direct rips from the S14, but the turn signals and grille style are a bit off. Plus the hood isn't quite as round.. That Thing There 16:51, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but for me the front doesn't really scream S14. The headlights look improvised. But I can see why Rockstar would base them on a S14 since a S14 looks a lot like a Thunderbird (ripoff?). Now the taillights are up to debate too, they might be improvised but I think the look similar to a Buick Skylark but the lights go across and there's this little key slot on them kinda like a S14 but not quite. Whats up with that? :( --Thescarydude 17:59, 2 April 2009 (UTC) *Original content, perhaps? Again I use the Merit as my argument -- it's tail lights look nothing like the Impala's. Look at the Lokus - the body/rear end scream BMW 3-series, but the front lights are Saturn L300 material; and it's badged as the in-game variation of Lexus. Sometimes, GTA makes no sense at all. That Thing There 18:42, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually the sides look a lot like a second gen Lexus GS and I corrected the guess I threw out a while ago (the Saturn headlights) as something loosely based on Infiniti headlights.--Thescarydude 19:46, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::I submit this and this as my evidence that the Lokus is based more or less on the 3-series. That Thing There 21:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::You make an interesting point but the sides look closer to the lexus, the thing is red on this if you don't see what I'm talking about and it also has chrome stuff bordering the windows (in green, but i got a little carried away, sorry about that, I'm too lazy to fix it). But now that you mention the BMW, I noticed it has cladding on the sides just like the Lokus, and the door handles look like the BMW (if not from some other newer car) but there is this line going across the door handles unlike the BMW and Lexus. I guess this is another case of Rockstar combining similar looking cars.--Thescarydude 22:58, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, looking at the GS; the rear door and opera windows are more exact than the 3-series, so it can be safely said that Rockstar took every available car that was similar, shoved it into a paint mixer and the end result was, well, very confusing for everyone who contributes to this wiki. Lol. That Thing There 03:40, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Let's not have an argument about this (as has happened in the past). The Lokus could be styled on multiple cars. Yes the rear half looks exactly like that 3-series, but the front does not at all. So just explain that in the article - no harm in having more information. Gboyers talk 22:09, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thumbnail glitching It is understood that this glitch pertaining the way this wiki's software renders new versions of an image may take days before it's resolved, when the images are finally displayed properly. I recalled uploading new versions of Image:Yankee (GTA4) (front).jpg and Image:Mule (GTA4) (front).jpg, only to wait about four days before the old images and thumbnails are finally replaced entirely. To explain the Idaho mess, under unusual circumstances, I had to resort to using a different image for that namespace to verify the problem, hence the Esperanto being in a namespace meant for the Idaho. When the images are finally updated, have Image:Idaho (GTA3) (rear)01.jpg deleted. We don't need redundancies after the problem corrects itself. - ZS 11:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Presidente Hi, I noticed you edited the Presidente page, after all that Mercury Milan stuff, and that seems to be a good compromise, however, I have looked closely at some pictures of the cars; like the Presidente, the CTS and the Milan, and my opinion is that the 1st Gen CTS is far closer to the Presidente than the Milan. Such things as the window shapes, in particular the rear-quarter window, and the squareness of the sides, which is much more similar to the CTS, as the Milan is more rounded. What do you think? Hbriz 03:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Second. There's no Milan influence. That Thing There 03:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) In this picture you can see that the rear-quarter window is rounded like the Milan/Ford Fusion unlike the CTS. But it doesn't really matter as this can easily be overlooked.--Thescarydude 18:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Reverting edits Hey. I can see you have been reverting a lot of Crwpitman's edits, regarding what vehicles look like. If it is clear that someone disagrees with you, don't just delete everything they write, discuss it on the talk page. Unless it is vandalism, it isn't obvious who is correct. At the very least, writing an edit summary (not just *sigh*) is important, so that when I look through the edits I can see why you reverted what you did. Since neither of you are automatically correct, you'll need to agree on a talk page instead of reverting each others edits in an edit war. Does that sound reasonable to you? Gboyers talk 13:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I just found that no one really bothers to read the discussion pages and continue to revert their edits despite my claims, so I just revert stuff back. But I'll try to back stuff up in the discussion pages for now on.--Thescarydude 15:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I understand that can be frustrating, but if you have discussed something and someone reverts it without checking, then they are in the wrong (even if it turns out they are correct). It's best to cover your back, so at the very least leave a detailed edit summary (200 character limit). If everyone gets into the habit of doing this, then we won't get into situations where people are edit warring or worse. Gboyers talk 15:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Bad Logic Whoah! You better choose your words more carefully. Honestly you're the one who used bad logic for even inserting a comment like that. SuperTron500 07:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Thescarydude and I are seasoned editors on this wiki. Please take into consideration that we know if info is unneded op not. Hey scarydude, sorry for ansering this for you :) I changed it back to! --Chimpso 09:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::About the logic, The made in the early 80s part is reasonable but you can't really assume that production has stopped around 1992. If it appeared in GTA SA it would probably not be made in 1992 but still from the 80s would make more sense as there are a lot of old cars in the game, we can't say that they were all made in 1992, cars' mainstream popularity just fade away in time (some faster than others).--Thescarydude 10:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::My mistake. I see what you mean now actually, so i hope there's no hard feelings. The Deluxo must have been left out for a reason, i'm just not sure what, but there are other cars in its place, and some probably are faster than it in the game. SuperTron500 12:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It's cool. I think the Deluxo only appeared as a reference to Back To The Future to add to the games' 80s pop culture. After that, it shouldn't be relevant.--Thescarydude 13:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, that or just the fact DeLoreans in general were popular in the 80s. The Deluxo's only purpose might have been to provide a nostalgic feel in San Andreas, but it wasn't a big deal for me. I noticed a few other cars in Bully that could possibly be GTA cars, most notably the Regina and Faggio. Is this worth noting, or simply too speculative? SuperTron500 16:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think you mean Vice City. Anyways, the Regina is definitely in the shop class in bully, I don't know about the Faggio though. :::::::No, i meant if it had appeared in San Andreas. I was very sure about the Regina, but not as much on the Faggio. There is a scooter that looks like it, which can be either bought or stolen in Bully. SuperTron500 16:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Connections Chimpso isn't making a whole lot of sense to me. He thought he was ordering me not to list similarities with vehicles in other games like Bully. Aside from that, theres lots of other pages on here that has references to non-GTA games and vice versa. So shouldn't these be removed aswell? SuperTron500 08:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) There is not need to talk about it in vehicle articles. Also, as explained previously, it was not an order but a suggestion. Did you even read my return comment?!?. The comment you just made was seeminlgy rude seeing as I just explained it to you >:(. --Chimpso 08:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I wrote to Thescarydude because i was confused at the time and wanted us all to talk about it. SuperTron500 09:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh ok, but you could have just asked me instead. --Chimpso 09:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Opinion Hey. I was wondering; Do you think Bully takes place in the GTA III Era or the GTA IV Era? I mean, it was released before GTA IV, but it seems to have the realism feel, along with the fact soft drinks like Sprunk aren't referenced, but instead a drink called Beam Cola. SuperTron500 10:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, i guess Sprunk exists in GTA IV too. I haven't played it yet. Still, i'm interested in hearing yours and others opinions on this. SuperTron500 10:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I can't really say for sure about that, but it only seems to have GTA III Era references, especially since it came out before GTA IV.--Thescarydude 11:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, i suppose the fact alone Bullworth is referenced in GTA IV doesn't necessarily mean Bully takes place in the same era, especially since it was released a little while before GTA IV. Do you feel it would be too trivial to add that Jimmy Hopkins can be customized to look exactly like Claude from GTA III? I considered adding it but felt it might be too trivial since it's not a pre-assembled outfit like Niko Bellic's Claude Outfit. SuperTron500 11:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't have Bully so I really have no idea.--Thescarydude 12:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I guess i'll try adding it, and if someone more experienced decides to remove it at least i'll know for sure. Thanks anyway. SuperTron500 13:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Problem Is there any helpful advice you could offer me on how to deal with Spaceeinstein? Everytime i have a question on a discussion page he appears and leaves these smart-aleckey comments (i call them comments rather than answers because he's not being helpful). I would like him to leave me alone, and since he's an administrator i'm concerned he'll just ban me or something, unjustly. If an editor on here doesn't want to deal with a certain editor they shouldn't have to. Beyond that, do you happen to know anything about minors appearing in GTA IV? I've seen some short young-looking pedestrians during gameplay who wear backpacks here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYH5aYYHRt8. So if you get a chance try to work with me some on this. SuperTron500 11:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, i guess R* says there aren't any minors in the game. I still hope this guy leaves me alone though, i know he doesn't like me (not that i care). He's not even being helpful to me. SuperTron500 13:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure Spaceeinstein has a good reason for those edits, especially since through all my playing of GTA IV I've never seen kids. That video just shows an adult pedestrian with a backpack, I believe I've seen them before, I'm gonna see if I can get pictures of them.--Thescarydude 13:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::It's not really his edits, i just want him to stop making it a point to be there to add commentary everytime i have a question. It's not helpful at all, and really it's making me uncomfortable. I find it really bizarre why he doesn't like me anyway, and suspect it's because of my apparently different point of view. I don't think he has a good reason for the commentary, such as on the here (a particularly smart-aleck remark). Also please keep in mind i fully understand now they're adults SuperTron500 13:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I've found two backpacked pedestrians, they appear young but only young enough to qualify as college students ::::One's a regular white guy the other is a Caribbean guy, as with all GTA IV pedestrians they come in alot of varieties (including different backpacks or no backpacks). There might be other ones but I don't feel like going on a giant hunt.--Thescarydude 14:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::There's no need to go on a giant hunt. That's more than enough considering i didn't ever ask for any. Thanks for looking though, i suppose. Do you have any suggestion on how to deal with Spaceeinstein? I've asked him to leave me alone but seeing as how he's slick enough not to break any rules it seems the only thing i can do is ignore him/pretend he doesn't exist, and hopefully he'll back of at least some. SuperTron500 14:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I only see that he just reverted your edits because you didn't have proof. You could just leave Spaceeinstein alone and he'll probably do the same with you, anyways, I don't like playing the the role of a mentor (no hard feelings) - you should just think before solving a problem instead of just asking me.--Thescarydude 14:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Mentor? Give me a break. Haha, i did just wanna be friends but it's fine with me if you don't want to be (no hard feelings taken). As for leaving him alone, i never bothered him. And like i've stated like twice before, i'm not talking about his edit, i could care less he reverted it because i didn't have proof. I'm talking about his smart-alleck remarks anywhere on this site i have a question, regardless of your feelings about him it doesn't make what he's been doing right, sorry. SuperTron500 15:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm just going to ignore him if he does continue, but you're blind if you think i've bothered him. He's the one who needs to leave me alone, but since he's not violating any terms of abuse that i know of, i'll simply repeat my question everytime he answers and pretend he wasn't there. Thanks anyway. SuperTron500 15:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) GTA III Guy Hi. I was wondering if i could get you opinion on something; Do you think this supposed to be Claude (the guy from GTA III) or just a look-a-like? I was wondering because even though i haven't played GTA IV i was under the impression it takes place in a different reality than the others. It's disappointing they removed some of the fun stuff for realism purposes. SuperTron500 08:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :It looks like him, where'd you get the picture?--Thescarydude 20:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've had it for sometime but i'm pretty sure it was online somewhere. I wasn't sure if the pic was fake, or if it's the easter egg regarding Claude's death status. SuperTron500 02:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::No, it is not Claude. Rockstar said that no characters would be referenced in GTA IV. Sure looks like him though. --''Chimpso'' Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 09:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::What about the graffiti of characters? Anyways, I think the image is a fake because everyone else on hospital beds lays on their sides and it looks like the same model used in GTA III.--Thescarydude 13:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Agreed on that. Maybe they just dumped it in there. Would work. --''Chimpso'' Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 23:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) A Result of Being Bored (Rambling) Alderney is shaped nothing like New Jersey, had to improvise that bit, I know the industrial part isn't based on Staten Island, I just tried a nice transition. I have no idea where Rockstar came up with that. What the heck, Rockstar? No wait, I think I see it. I'll have to do another one then.--Thescarydude 23:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Pinnacle But to be honest the car does share a similar look to it. Take a look at this one http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:06-09_Chevrolet_Impala_police.jpg. Not every detail is exactly similar but the shape of it,the front headlights and certainly the back are similar. --Snake. 22:48, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the front is closer to a Ford Five Hundred, the bumper is quite similar, so the headlights could just be a bit more genericized. The back is close to a Five Hundred too, look at reverse lights and the top of the trunk it has a slight little spoilerish crease (don't know what to call it) just like the Pinnacle. The only similarity with the Impala is the rear bumper (the bumper has a smooth look, unlike the Five Hundred's) - but it could just be the Five Hundred's modeled wrong, maybe I'll put some mention of it.--Thescarydude 23:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok,but I'm just saying it should be mentioned it has the look thats all.--Snake. 00:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Andrew nicholson's inquiry on Sunrise Andrew nicholson would like to know why changes he made at the Sunrise article were reverted. Given you decided to revert it, you may like to justify your edit at Talk:Sunrise, where he posted the message in question. Or not. Your choice. - ZS 18:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Blade has a vinyl hardtop see for yourself http://nl.wikigta.org/images/thumb/4/4c/Blade_%285%29.jpg/800px-Blade_%285%29.jpg I can't see that image.... an anti-hotlink thing came up. ---- He's another of blade having a vinyl hardtop http://www.thegtadomain.com/sanan/carmods.php The website says blade has a vinyl hardtop. I checked today and on my version blade can be modded to a Vinyl hard top or a convertible roof. Also, if you do some google searching all results will tell you that it has a vinyl hard top. :Ok, I was wrong, I checked ingame and it says it is a vinyl hardtop. And sign your posts.--Thescarydude 17:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Andromada In GTA San Andreas ,why the Andromada plane is not obtained in game?........--Videogamer13([[User talk:Videogamer13|'Talk']]). August 11, 2010. GTA SA gang by alliance I know about the allied gang in GTA San Andreas. There are two names of allied gangs, Grove Street Alliance and Rollin' Height Commonwealth. Grove Street Alliance: * Grove Street Families * Varrios Los Aztecas * San Fierro Triads Rollin' Height Commonwealth: * Ballas * Los Santos Vagos * San Fierro Rifa * Russian Mafia * Da Nang Boys --Videogamer13 16:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? --Thescarydude 17:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :About the allied gangs in GTA San Andreas. --Videogamer13 17:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I still don't know why you felt you needed to tell me that...--Thescarydude 23:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Let me know, when the Varrios Los Aztecas and San Fierro Triads were allied with Grove Street Families and they called "Grove Street Alliance". The Grove Street Alliance (Families, Triads and Aztecas) will fight against their enemy, the Rollin' Height Commonwealth (Ballas, Vagos, Rifa, Russian Mafia and Da Nang Boys). --Videogamer13 05:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC)